Brendan (game)
Brendan is the male protagonist in the games Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Appearance Brendan is a slightly tall for his age, thin boy with black (or very dark brown) hair which is covered by a white beanie and pale skin. His eyes are brown in R/S/E and pale blue in OR/AS. Ruby and Sapphire In the Generation III games, he wears a black headband with a red Poké Ball pattern. He sports a long-sleeved red and black sweater and black shorts over baggy black trousers with yellow cuffs at the bottom. His sneakers are also red and black, matching his outfit. Around his neck he sports a gold band with a round white circle in the center, and on his hands he wears yellow and blue fingerless gloves. Emerald In Emerald, his clothes have some green patches. He now wears a black and orange collared short sleeved shirt with a green backpack, orange fingerless gloves with black and green wristbands, a green headband, dark gray slim-fit long pants underneath with black and gray shorts, orange and green slip on running shoes with black soles and white stripes. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire His appearance changes slightly in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, but has a somewhat similar colour scheme to R/S. The style of his beanie is slightly different than it looked in the previous games, and he has grown his sideburns out, making them more prominent. He wears a skin-tight red and black t-shirt (with an odd zipper on the collar) and black and dark grey slim fit knee length shorts. He wears a green backpack and white and green slip on sneakers. He has a Mega Bracelet on his left wrist. He now wears a black headband with a thin scarlet semi-circle. Personality As a rival, Brendan is a kind-hearted, friendly, and humble person. He is kind and respectful to the player, despite the fact that he is a rival. He is a good trainer to his Pokémon. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, Brendan was born in Johto. At age 12, he moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. His father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. Brendan's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. Brendan's rival and friend, May, is the daughter of Professor Birch. Although if you are a girl and choose May as your character all the above information will apply to May, and her rival will be Brendan. Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Brendan returns as the male protagonist. Manga Adventures Battle Frontier Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom Anime Movie series Brendan appears in the openings of some of the movies, his first appearance being in Jirachi: Wish Maker, battling against a Solrock and Manectric, while using his Aggron and Shiftry. He then reappears in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, battling Rebecca's Tyranitar with Swampert. And finally reappears again battling against Lucas' Magmortar with Rhyperior. There is a short cameo appearance of them battling in the beginning scenes of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Trailer Generations Masters trailer Sprites Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Emerald First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle (optional) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Multi Battle Tag Partner Trivia *In the demo of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and in screenshots of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the guidebook, they refer to Brendan as "Orlando." *Brendan along with May are first playable protagonists to be related to a gym leader or a Pokémon professor. **They also are the only ones that have both a Mother and a Father in the games. *One of Pokémon Trainer's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is based on the same color as Brendan's attire from Emerald. Pikachu also wears Brendan's headband from the same game. **In the Gen III games,Brendan and his counterpart May were the only rivals whose final evolved starter pokemon was never shown *In Ruby, one of the names that can be chosen for him is "Landon", which possibly is a reference to the land ('Land'on). This in turn seems to be a reference to Groudon. **This corresponds with in Sapphire, one of the names that can be chosen for him is "Sean", which is possibly a reference to the ocean ('Sea'n). This in turn seems to a reference to Kyogre. *Brendan is the only returning protagonist whose remake design was not inspired by their original appearance. Instead, Brendan's design in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire draws influence from his appearance in Emerald. Gallery Brendan's official artwork for Ruby & Sapphire Emerald_Brendan.png Brendan's official artwork for Emerald Omega_Ruby_Alpha_Sapphire_Contest_Brendan.png Brendan's contest outfit for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Brendan_Mega_Bracelet.png Official artwork of Brendan's Mega Bracelet May and brendan bikes.png Artwork of Brendan and May encountering Rayquaza for Ruby & Sapphire Giving a Ribbon to Torchic.png Artwork of Brendan giving a Ribbon to Torchic Secret_Base.png Artwork of Brendan inside of his Secret Base in the trainer hill.png Artwork of Brendan in Trainer Hill Super-Secret Base.png Brendan's Super Secret Base ORAS_Contest_art.png An illustration Brendan and May in a Pokémon Contest for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. Mirage_Spot_Legendary_Pokémon.png ORAS_Latias_&_Latios.png An illustration of Brendan and May seeing Latias and Latios with their Pokemon on Southern Island. Soaring_in_the_Sky.png Brendan and May flying on Mega Latias and Mega Latios. ORAS Multi Navi Illustration.png Brendan using his PokéNav Plus. PokéNav- Plus Dex Nav.png Brendan using the PokéNav Plus' feature, the DexNav. Pokémon_ORAS_Delta_Episode.png An illustration of Brendan in the Delta Episode for Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire. ORAS_Brendan_concept_art.png Concept art in ORAS Masters_Brendan_Treecko.png }} Category:Main characters Category:Rival characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Generation III characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation VI characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Male characters Category:Laboratory assistants